


Bang Like Fireworks

by GrandLeviathan



Category: BlazBlue, 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Noel Vermillion, Commander of Azur Lane, had an odd friendship with one Ship-Girl in particular; one by the name of Honolulu. A friendship that would soon become something more.
Relationships: Noel Vermillion/Honolulu (Azur Lane)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Bang Like Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Not one to do crossover fics often, but I'd be lying if I said the concept of this one didn't catch my eye.
> 
> Also, this fic uses Honolulu's kimono skin, which can be found here:  
> https://azurlane.koumakan.jp/w/images/8/83/HonoluluFestival.png
> 
> Enjoy~

With the arrival of November came a traditional Sakura Empire festival, and one that many had been looking forward to.

Despite the late hour throngs of people were out and about, meandering through the artificial stall streets under the starry sky. Fireworks blossomed overheard, the resounding bangs and following crackles echoing throughout the entire festival and never failing to draw at least a few oohs from its viewers.

_'So pretty...'_

Noel Vermilion smiled at the sight, stood atop a slight hill gazing over the entire festival, the thrum of hundreds of voices rich in her ears. She had been born and raised in the Eagle Union, so such large festivals were alien to her, at least in this sort of style. However ever since becoming the Commander of Azur Lane she had inevitably been exposed to other cultures, and subsequently fallen in love with the Sakura Empire style. Hence why she was wearing a deep blue thigh-length yukata with a golden obi sash; one courtesy of Akagi no less.

Granted, she hadn't been a Commander for long. She'd enlisted in the navy at sixteen, worked her way up the ranks thanks to some decisive actions against the Sirens, and soon was recommended to the position of Commander – taking control of the entire Ship-Girl fleet. It hadn't been easy, largely due to the sheer size of the organisation and how thin she had to spread herself, but as her subordinates came around to her and she them, any friction began to lessen. Soon they were all working in harmony; or as harmonious as hundreds of Ship-Girls could be.

Though, one side-effect of befriending so many subordinates came with some disadvantages. Such as being teased by the more flirtatious girls.

''Commander?''

Noel glanced back, smile brightening as she laid eyes upon one Ship-Girl in particular – Honolulu. The red-haired girl gazed back at her, curious as she finished consuming a chocolate treat. Gone was the usual tight-fitting uniform she wore, and in its place was a blue yukata with a skirt, a yellow obi sash tied tightly around her midsection. White stockings covered her legs and ended in a pair of geta, adding to the cruiser's charm.

Out of everyone under her command, she was closest with Honolulu. Part of that was just similar mentalities and their mutual intolerance for perversity. Another part was their shared breast envy – Noel herself had small breasts and longed for something bigger, whilst Honolulu had large ones and was constantly distressed about their large size, wishing they were smaller. Their private petulance had spawned an odd friendship between them, one that had lasted for well over a year now.

''Hey.'' Noel stirred herself out of her reminiscence, smiling lightly. ''And it's just Noel, Honolulu. I'm not on duty tonight.''

''Right.'' Honolulu nodded, a bright smile soon lighting up her face. ''Also, come see this! Brooklyn's operating a face painting stand!''

Noel flushed as Honolulu took her hand, pulling her down the hill. ''A-Ah! Slow down!''

Yet despite her flustered cry Honolulu didn't stop pulling her, and Noel didn't genuinely resist, her cheeks retaining a red hue as Honolulu held her hand all the way to Brooklyn's face-painting stand.

X-x-X

The festival itself had started fairly late at night, and was expected to continue until the early hours of the morning.

Of course, Noel didn't intend to stay up _that_ late. Putting aside obligations like work and taking her Meowfficers on their daily exercises, she just didn't want to stay up until three in the morning walking for ages. And mercifully, neither was Honolulu.

''Mn~ I feel so exhausted now~''

Noel flushed as Honolulu arched her back, groaning cutely as she worked out the stiff kinks in her back – incidentally making her chest appear more prominent, not helped by how thin her yukata was. The blonde looked away quickly before Honolulu noticed, sipping away at her grape soda instead, the can nearly empty. She pretended it wasn't.

The two of them had left the festival behind, opting instead to take a long walk through the forest to cool off. Neither had anything to really worry about in terms of thieves since Honolulu was a Ship-Girl; rigging aside she was physically strong enough to toss a full-grown man, and while the cruiser was uncertain at times, she had proved in the past she was more than capable of defending her 'Commander' when needed.

Noel still hadn't forgot the time Honolulu 'accidentally' stepped on an old pervert's foot when they were taking the train. Hard.

That man ended up hobbling off the train, a hole in his shoe.

''Noel?''

''H-Huh?'' Noel jolted out of thought, blushing. ''Sorry, did you say something?''

''You were smiling for some reason.'' Honolulu said lightly, lowering her raised arms as she finished stretching. ''Something on your mind?''

''...just remembering some fond times.'' Noel responded with equal lightness.

Honolulu didn't pry, just humming in agreement. The two kept walking, the forest lush on either side of them and the path ahead made solely of dirt, the many footsteps that walked down this road compacting the dirt to the point no plants grew through it. And as they walked they passed a patch of open grass, enticing Noel to slow down – grabbing Honolulu's sleeve and tugging on it, enticing her to slow down too.

''Let's take a break.'' Noel suggested lightly.

Honolulu thought for a second and then shrugged an agreement, the two departing off the main path and crossing over into the patch of open grass. Clearly it had been used by others in the past judging by the empty candy wrappers nearby, and Noel soon understood why. The canopy above the little patch of grass parted enough to give a pretty view of the night sky; and with it being so far away from civilisation there was no lights to block out the stars.

''Mn...'' Noel sat down on the slight hill, the grass declining in a downwards slow – making it perfect to lay back and stare at the sky. ''...this is nice.''

''Yeah.'' Honolulu agreed without hesitation, sitting down next to her – sighing blissfully as she leaned back against the grass. ''Haah... my back is killing me from so much walking.''

Noel smiled wryly, gaze once more drawn to Honolulu's chest. ''Is it that much of a problem?''

'' _Yes._ '' Honolulu groaned – and to Noel's embarrassment the red-haired woman cupped her breasts from below, hefting them up. ''They're heavy you know; feels like my back will break at times.''

''At least you _have_ something.'' Noel mumbled, patting her chest petulantly.

Honolulu snorted in amusement, bringing another faint smile to Noel's lips. While she did genuinely care for all of her subordinates, she cherished Honolulu the most out of all of them. There was just something about the red-haired woman that left her feeling content in a way few could, her insecurities often washed aside thanks to Honolulu's own. They were two sides of a coin in some respects... at least in the breast department, that is.

As she stared at Honolulu, lost in thought, she noticed a slight smear of chocolate on the corner of Honolulu's lips. Unconsciously she reached out to wipe it away with her thumb, more out of reflex than anything else – and in the process forgot about the can of soda she had laid down next to her, causing her to knock it over with her knee.

''Eep-!''

''Noel-?!''

Cloth fluttered and Noel barely managed to catch herself on her hands... and blushed a rosy hue as she found herself staring straight into Honolulu's eyes, their faces barely a few inches apart. Honolulu noticed that too, her face rapidly reddening and her hands planted on Noel's near-flat chest, stopping her from falling atop her.

Both were still, their faint breathing the only sound. At the back of her mind Noel reasoned she could sit up now, that now was the time to apologise for falling on her... but something made it impossible to speak. Her gaze was locked onto Honolulu's, and only ever left to glance down at the cruiser's lips, noting the cherry lipstick coating them and how soft they appeared. Her cheeks burned darker at the thought, her heartbeat thudding in her chest so loudly she wouldn't be surprised if Honolulu heard it.

''N... Noel...?'' Honolulu finally squeaked out.

Noel swallowed slowly. ''Honolulu, you...''

She leaned down.

''...you're so cute...''

Noel closed the distance in a second, her lips connecting with Honolulu's rosy ones. A soft, almost-inaudible smooch fluttered through the air, the kiss slow and one-sided – until Honolulu pushed back, returning the kiss. The reciprocation ignited a warmth in Noel's chest that enticed her to keep up the kiss, tilting her head slightly as she dragged it out for as long as physically possible – until finally she was forced back by burning lungs, gasping in a breath just as Honolulu did the same.

Their mutual panting was distinctly audibly in the silence of the forest, not an other sound to be heard. Can of grape soda forgotten Noel just stared at Honolulu, blushing the same hue as the cruiser's hair – and shivering when Honolulu raised a hand, cupping her cheek. Gently the cruiser pulled her down, their lips meeting once more and smacking together. Honolulu's other hand remained on her small chest, her fingers shifting across the fabric until she had a more comfortable hold.

''Ah...'' Noel shuddered, her lips breaking off from Honolulu. ''I-I...''

Honolulu flushed, tilting her head slightly to the side but not looking away. ''...did you mean it? That...I'm cute...?''

Both knew there was more to it than that; it wasn't just a simple compliment, but more of an unspoken confession of affection. One that Noel hadn't realised she was feeling up until that very moment.

''...Mm...'' Noel couldn't find the words to confirm; settling for a quiet hum instead.

It was enough for Honolulu. With rosy cheeks the cruiser pulled her down into another kiss, groaning as their lips gently reconnected. Noel melted into it, leaning down until her slim body was brushing against Honolulu's curvy one, the thin fabric of their yukata failing to stifle the warmth of each other's bodies. A spark of warmth twisted her stomach into knots, and with a shaky groan Noel shifted one hand off the grass and onto Honolulu's chest, gentle grasping her yukata and pulling it aside.

Honolulu quivered, breaking off the kiss with a long exhale. Blushing deeply she slipped her hands down and tugged on her obi, loosening it and allowing her yukata to shift open slightly, revealing some cleavage. Noel swallowed at the sight but curiosity compelled her on, tempting her to slide her hand under the folds of Honolulu's yukata, touching soft flesh clad in a firm red bra.

''Mn.'' Honolulu shut her eyes, exhaling a long breath. ''N-Noel...''

Smiling faintly Noel shifted her legs, straddling Honolulu's waist. With both hands now free she tugged Honolulu's yukata open fully, her embarrassment returning full-force as she found herself gazing at Honolulu's large breasts, her plump tits heaving about with each laboured breath. The sight tempted Noel to slide her hands underneath Honolulu's back, entranced as she unhooked her bra and pulled on it, peeling it off Honolulu's limp shoulders.

The red bra hit the grass next to them nigh-inaudibly. Noel's green eyes were locked solely onto Honolulu however, soaking in the sight of her now-bare breasts, transfixed. Curiosity propelled her onwards, her petite hands coming down and gently cupping the cruiser's large breasts – blushing darkly when Honolulu let out a soft moan. The cute sound enticed her grab them gently, marvelling at the doughy softness.

''Woah...'' Noel breathed, red-faced as she groped the cruiser. ''So soft...''

''Ah.... d-don't look, Mn, so amazed... it's embarrassing...'' Honolulu moaned softly.

Noel felt her ears burn and murmured an embarrassed apology; leaning down and kissing Honolulu on the lips. The cruiser sat up on her elbows a bit, allowing the two girls to kiss easier – a soft string of moans escaping Honolulu as Noel played with her chest, hefting her breasts around with quiet excitement. She could understand now why Honolulu always complained about back problems; just by hefting her boobs around she could feel how heavy they were.

Shuddering Noel popped her lips off Honolulu's. Without a word she then shifted back, putting her lips on the cruiser's nipple and sucking on it – extracting an immediate gasp from Honolulu. Concerned Noel leaned back, worried she had taken it too far, but Honolulu just blushed a deep crimson hue and nodded her consent. Reassured Noel leaned back down, taking the cruiser's nipple into her mouth more slowly, taking her time to lick it.

''A-Ahh...'' Honolulu mewled in a tight voice.

Noel jolted as Honolulu raised her right leg, pushing her knee against her crotch. It was unintentional but in that moment felt so very lewd, enticing Noel to subtly shift her position, pushing her crotch against Honolulu's knee. The movement made her yukata hike up slightly but she didn't mind in that instant, moaning softly into Honolulu's breast as she rubbed her clothed pussy on her subordinates' knee.

Honolulu noticed the movement, cheeks burning as she let Noel do as she pleased – simply laying there and accepting it with a moan of embarrassment. Noel took the lead, her sucking interspersed by a string of soft exhales and moans, each exhale washing warm breath over the cruiser's chest and turning her on more. And in turn the sight of Honolulu looking so hot and bothered left Noel feeling distinctly itchy; craving more than just some kisses.

''...Mn.'' Noel leaned back from Honolulu's heaving breasts, shifting her hand down and causing the cruiser's yukata to spill open more, until finally she reached Honolulu's skirt. ''Can I...?''

The red-haired woman bit her lip only briefly. ''...yes.''

It was a soft affirmation, but one that brought a shy smile to Noel's face. The blonde slipped her right hand underneath the cruiser's skirt and ran her fingers over the red panties beneath, stroking her clothed pussy. Honolulu whined at the gentle touching and gasped when Noel took it further, her lithe hand slipping under the waistband and stroking her womanhood directly, her slim digits grazing her soft folds.

The heat of her core made Noel blush, but she was in too deep now to think about stopping. With a slow, audible gulp she began to rub Honolulu's pussy, moving her fingers gently – her only prior experience being her time alone in her bedroom, late at night when nobody was around to see her do such an intimate thing. She tapped into that experience, moving her fingers in ways she herself liked, her strokes slow and almost ticklish.

The trembling moan that fled Honolulu's lips made it clear she liked it too.

''Noel~'' Honolulu mewled, shaking against the grass. ''You- _Mn~_ ''

One finger eased itself inside Honolulu's womanhood, cutting her words off into a hot moan. A second slim finger soon joined it, both fingers gently pumping into Honolulu's pussy, each thrust slow and experimental. When the cruiser showed no discomfort Noel picked up the pace, blushing red as she fingered her lover and brought her thumb down on her clit, rubbing the little bundle of nerves.

The mere touch made Honolulu whimper, her thighs trembling inwards as Noel nursed her clit. Emboldened by the arousing sound Noel kept at it, twisting her wrist slightly as she fingered Honolulu and making the busty woman gasp, her back briefly arching off the grass before her torso wriggling side-to-side, making her tits jiggle alluringly. Unable to resist the sight Noel grabbed Honolulu's left breast, tenderly groping her tit and extracting a soft moan from the cruiser.

''Ah, h-how are... you so good...?'' Honolulu moaned.

Noel smiled shyly. She pumped her wrist forwards faster, intimately feeling Honolulu's fleshy insides grip and squeeze them, the cruiser's pussy wet with arousal. The lewd slickness enticed Noel to add a third slim finger, pumping all three digits into Honolulu's wet sex faster, hearing the slick sounds that accompanied the movement – easily making the shy blonde blush red. Doubly so when Honolulu lolled her head to one side, moaning deeply.

Dimly, at the back of her mind, she realised that someone might come and see them doing this, and they might even get in trouble. But then she took one look at Honolulu's blissful face and realised she didn't care one bit, shivering as she pumped her fingers inside Honolulu's sex faster and more vigorously. She spread them apart, she wiggled them about, she curled them; she did everything she could to make Honolulu feel good.

And it worked. Honolulu's stomach grew taut, her back arched, her shoulders buckled and her hands gripped at the grass. Honey soaked Noel's fingers, the growing wetness preluding the cruiser's swelling orgasm, her fleshy inner walls quivering and clenching around Noel's slim fingers. The wet noises grew louder as Noel sped up, her fingers wiggling and thrusting wildly, her gaze locked onto Honolulu's near-orgasmic face, unable to look away.

''Haah, hah~! N-Noel...!'' Honolulu tipped her head back, lips quivering as she struggled to keep her voice down – until she hit her peak, and spasmed with a muffled cry.

Noel flushed as honey squirted around her fingers, enticing her to skip any technique and just jam her fingers inside Honolulu's pussy. Her fleshy inner walls gripped and squeezing her fingers erotically, holding them tight as the cruiser rode out her powerful orgasm, her legs trembling and spasming in the heat of the moment.

Then within a matter of moments Honolulu went limp, gasping in lungfuls of air. Noel smiled warmly at the sight, face rosy as she slowly pulled her soaked fingers out of Honolulu's sex – and in a moment of curiosity she popped her fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean.

The sight didn't go unnoticed by Honolulu, the cruiser's eyes laser-focused on Noel's face as the blonde sucked her digits clean. If she wasn't already blushing crimson she would've been now.

''Mm- ahh...'' Noel exhaled as she popped her lips off her now-cleaned fingers, panting lightly. ''...it tastes kinda sweet.''

A moment of silence. Then both blushed, smiling shyly at the other.

''Mn...'' Honolulu pushed herself up into a sitting position, licking her dry lips before laying her hands on Noel's waist. ''Here, l-let me...''

Noel complied, swallowing as she let Honolulu gently roll them over, leaving Noel down against the grass and with Honolulu atop her. The busty cruiser wasted no time in opening up her dark blue yukata, her lips diving down and claiming her lips in a sudden, passionate kiss. The blonde commander moaned and kissed Honolulu back, blindly grasping twin handfuls of the cruiser's open yukata, tilting her head slightly as she kissed her lover back.

Honolulu kept up the kiss for a few moments before breaking it off, their breath intermingling between their lips. Then the red-haired woman dove down and went for Noel's neck, ravenously kissing at her slim neck and trailing down to the blonde's shoulder, her lips leaving a string of wet spots from where she kissed. Errant whimpers fled Noel's lips and she wriggled against the grass, panting, but Honolulu opened her kimono more and more until it was completely slack, her gold obi sash limp.

''Ah...'' Noel shuddered as her breasts were exposed, a thin white sports bra hiding them.

Said sports bra came off in an instant, pulled up and over her head and then tossed aside. Hands cupped her small breasts and squeezed, thumbs pressing down on her perky nipples and rolling them around – extracting a soft, whining moan from the blonde commander as Honolulu had her way with her. Perhaps owing to how small they were her breasts were sensitive, allowing her to feel every little touch as Honolulu groped her, touching and squeezing her small boobs passionately.

In the distance multiple fireworks exploded, the echoing bang making both of them stop... for just a second. Then the next thing Noel knew Honolulu's head was in her chest and her lips were on her nipple, sucking on the perky pink nub and making the blonde gasp, her back arching. The position unintentionally presented more of her breast to Honolulu, enticing the cruiser to lavish the perky nub with her tongue and bathe it in her saliva.

''Mn, Honolulu~'' Noel groaned, shivering when Honolulu's lips left her nipple and went to her belly, kissing wetly down her flat stomach.

Kisses trailed further south, and Noel whimpered when Honolulu planted a kiss right on her clothed pussy. The cruiser looked up at her, embarrassed but determined, and when Noel breathlessly nodded Honolulu wasted no time in yanking down her white panties – exposing her smooth, glistening slit to the cruiser. Honolulu soaked in the sight, staring at her womanhood for several long moments.

''Honolulu...?'' Noel mumbled, embarrassed.

The red-haired woman snapped out it, flushing. ''Sorry... you just look so perfect...''

Anything Noel wished to say was cut short as Honolulu moved between her legs, her wet tongue stroking her pussy. A stifled gasp fled the blonde's lips and she barely had time to gasp in a breath before another lick came, stroking her womanhood and sending quivering bolts of warmth up her pelvis, her mind melting from the feeling. She reflexively squirmed and wriggled across the grass, gasping and gripping at it in some weak attempt to ground herself.

Honolulu replied by grasping her slim, fleshy thighs, holding onto them as she lapped at her folds. Growing bolder Honolulu pushed her tongue inside the squirming blonde, swirling her tongue around her deepest parts and extracting a weak groan from Noel's lips. On reflex the blonde arched her back, mewling as she slid one hand down and threaded her fingers into Honolulu's hair, gripping it and pleadingly pulling her head between her thighs.

''Mm...'' Honolulu obliged, demurely looking up at her commander as she ate her out with renewed vigour.

Hot breaths and wet licks filled the air. Noel shut her eyes and tipped her head back, mouth slack as she moaned – intimately feeling Honolulu's tongue exploring her sex; licking, swirling, _tasting_. It took a conscious effort to not shut her legs and fold like a card, her breathing coming out in heavy pants as bolts of ecstasy shot up her stomach. The wet appendage pushed around her insides, unheeding of how her inner walls tightened around it desperately, her honey wet on Honolulu's probing tongue.

Then Honolulu pulled her tongue back out, instead opting to hungrily lap at her slit – coating her folds in a sheen of saliva. Not a second later Honolulu went for her clit, teasing the little nub with the tip of her tongue and extracting a hot whimper from Noel's lips, her toes curling as the warmth inside her build and build, her muscles all coiling tight as Honolulu relentlessly ate her out, giving her no time to calm down and relax.

''M-Mn... Hono... lulu~'' Noel struggled to get her name out, her lips pursing together as she endured the wet tongue wriggling inside her. ''Ah, I-I...''

Her prior knee-grinding had sapped some of her stamina, and the mere sight of Honolulu eating her out only drained her of more of it – her mind melting as the cruiser's tongue swirled around her insides. On instinct both her hands went down and held onto Honolulu's head, gasping as she pushed the cruiser's head between her quivering thighs, a stuttering sound building on her tongue-

-until finally, she came undone.

'' _Hya~!_ ''

Noel pursed her lips together mid-cry, throwing her head back and arching her back off the grass, her orgasm hitting hard. Her mind went white and she was only peripherally aware of her surroundings, only the squirming tongue lapping at her seizing insides registering to her mind in that moment, her mind consumed by pleasure.

Then the moment passed, and with a gasp Noel flopped down onto the dirt, panting and shaking. ''Haah! Hah, haah...''

A fresh bolt of pleasure wormed its way up her stomach as Honolulu pulled her tongue out, the lewd sensation eliciting a soft moan from Noel. Panting the blonde could only watch as Honolulu shifted out from between her legs, red-faced and with wetness glistening around her lips and chin – until the cruiser wiped it away with the back of her hand, flustered.

''Honolulu...'' Noel breathed out, shivering at the mere mention of her name.

Still the blonde reached out, and with a demure look Honolulu took the offered hand, letting her commander pull her down into a passionate kiss, their lips remaining locked even as both weaselled their way out of their yukata fully, leaving them naked under the stars.

And as the fireworks erupted in the distance, the two went at it once more, their lips branding the other in a slew of smooches.

X-x-X

It would be many hours later, incidentally late in the night, before either girl returned to the Naval Base.

Noel sighed, slipping out of the changing rooms of the base's baths. Given the time of night the baths were completely empty by now, and the air of the room was similarly cold – one made all the more apparent by Noel's nudity, not a speck of cloth left on her. Considering the mess she and Honolulu had made between them, both had agreed a quick bath before heading to bed was ideal.

The blonde's cheeks reddened at the thought of the red-head, chancing a glance behind herself. She could just barely glimpse Honolulu's scarlet locks from around the corner of the narrow hallway, hearing the cruiser showering off the worst of the sweat and other fluids. Seeing that she was still busy Noel went ahead and dipped into the large square-shaped bath up ahead, shivering quietly as she eased herself down into the warm water.

''Mm...'' She lolled her head back, relaxing. After a long day of walking bathing in a bath of warm water was nearly heavenly.

For nearly a full minute Noel stayed like that, the silence reigning until a pair of bare feet padded towards her. The blonde commander resisted the urge to open her eyes, knowing Honolulu was undoubtedly naked.

Water beside her sloshed, and only once it settled did Noel crack her eyes open, smiling slightly at the equally-naked Honolulu and earning a smile in return. Thanks to the cruiser's large bust size a good part of her cleavage was left exposed. Including several distinct love bites.

''Ah, sorry...'' Noel blushed at the sight – vividly remembering in that moment how Honolulu's outfit fitted her.

Honolulu blinked in confusion, before she followed her gaze and blushed also. ''I-It's alright... um, by the way...''

''Hm?''

''What...'' Honolulu seemed to struggle for words, cheeks aflame. ''What are we?''

…

''...lovers?'' Noel hesitantly offered. ''I-I mean, dating – girlfriends, or, erm, if you want to that is.''

Honolulu relaxed slightly. ''Sure. Sounds good.''

Both smiled at the other and quickly looked away, pink blushes on their faces.

And then both attempted to give the other a sneaky kiss on the cheek – only to end up kissing each other on the lips, making both squeak and pull back. Startled, they could only gaze at the other.

Until they broke into unified laughs; giggling at the silliness of it all.

By the next morning St. Louis would curiously notice them holding hands whilst taking a walk, but would only smile and keep it to herself.

[END]


End file.
